I'm Coming for You!
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: Leo is back and this time, he intends on getting Alli and keeping her forever. He'll do anything to get her; even if he has to kill along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So, this is a new story I'm writing to replace _We Can Make it Through. _For those of you who read that story, I'm sorry, but I had to delete it. I wasn't going anywhere with that story and I had no interest in continuing it along with _The Clare Edwards Story. _

But, this story is something that I just had to write! It popped up in my head while watching a few Lifetime movies with my grandma. None of the movies were like this, but I somehow get weird ideas that has nothing to do what I'm watching, reading, or doing.

This takes place after the season finale. The rest you will find out about in the story.

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

**Chapter One: He's Back!**

"So, you two are back together?" Alli asks Clare as they walk down the halls.

It's Monday morning and the girls have just came back from break. Clare had just finished telling Alli about her and Eli getting back together.

Alli was, and still is, kind of shocked. She for sure thought she and Drew were going to get together, but it's obviously he's with Becky. Although Alli thinks this is wrong, she doesn't say anything else about it. She'll keep her mouth shut and pretend that she doesn't even care, even though she does. It just bothers her that Drew is dating his dead brother's ex-girlfriend and the only reason that's his ex is because he's gone.

"Yeah, we're back together," Clare beams, "and it just feels right."

"Now you two can go on double dates with me and Dallas," Alli replies and Clare gives her a small smile.

"I just don't want this time to be like last."

"I doubt you can go run to Drew now," Alli jokes.

Clare rolls her eyes and stops at her locker. She puts in her combination and opens her locker. Alli does the same. After grabbing their books, they close their locker and head off to their first hour.

While walking down the halls, Alli felt someone watching her. She turns around, but she doesn't see anyone. She shrugs it off and goes into her class.

During first hour, she couldn't help but wonder if someone was watching her or if she was just being paranoid. Clare kept asking Alli if she was okay. Alli reassured her throughout of class that she was fine, just a bit paranoid.

The two didn't talk during the remainder of class, but Clare did keep an eye on her best friend. She looked worried and scared. Every few seconds she would glance around the classroom and look out of the window. She wondered what Alli could be so paranoid about.

First hour was over pretty quickly. As Clare and Alli walked out of the classroom, they were greeted by Jenna. The girls briefly chatted as they walked to their locker.

"Where were you earlier?" Alli asks Jenna. "We didn't see you at the lockers."

"I was with Connor," Jenna responds.

Alli nods and goes to her locker. She puts in her combination and a note falls out and lands near her feet. She bends down to pick it up. As she slowly unfolds the note, curiosity creeps on her.

"A love note from Dallas?" Jenna questions.

"I have no clue," Alli responds slowly. She opens the note and her body stiffens as she reads it. Her heart starts to thump loudly and she feels tears starting to prick her eyes. Her breath is caught in her throat and she blinks twice to make sure she's reading this right.

_Hello Allia,_

_I'm back and I'm coming for you. I will do anything to get you back. **Anything**!_

"H—He's back," Alli whispers.

"Who's back?" Clare asks.

Alli hands her the note and Clare looks horrified. She hands the note to Jenna and rushes to Alli side. She wraps her arms around her and allows her best friend to cry in her chest. After Jenna reads the note, she folds it back and puts it in her pocket. She has the same look at Clare has. She's horrified—angry!

The girls thought for sure that Leo was gone. They thought he'd never come back, but now he's here! He's somewhere in the school, but where? While Alli is too busy crying, Clare is looking around. She's trying to find any sign of Leo, but she can't. She doesn't know where he is.

"We have to go tell Dallas and Simpson," Jenna tells Alli.

"O—Okay," she sniffles.

Clare, Jenna, and Alli walk around the school to look for Dallas. They spot him at his locker talking to Drew and Becky. When Dallas spots Alli, he immediately runs over towards her. He wipes away her tears and asks her what's wrong.

"Leo's back," she whispers.

"What?" Dallas growls. "How do you know?"

Jenna hands him the note. Dallas unfolds it and reads it. He angrily crumples it and stuffs it in his pocket. He clenches his fists and gets ready to take off until Alli grabs his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find that fuckin' bastard and kill him," Dallas spits out with venom in his voice.

"N—No! You don't know what he's capable of," Alli tries to reason, but her voice is wavering. "Let's go tell Simpson."

"Fine let's go."

Dallas tells Becky and Drew what's going on. They all decide to go tell Simpson together. As they reach Simpson's office, they see Connor coming down the hall. Jenna waves him over and once he reaches them, she tells him what's going on.

Dallas knocks on Simpson's door, but he doesn't answer. He slowly opens it and sees Simpson is tied up! He also has blood seeping through his chest. He's losing his conscious. Clare gasps and grips Alli's hand; Jenna grips the other. Alli is too busy crying. She's petrified!

Connor opens his mouth to speak. "We have to call—"

Connor is cut off by the power cutting off. Alli snatches her hands away from her best friends and runs in the halls. She hears footsteps and whips her head around to see Clare is standing next to her.

"Why is he doing this?" Alli cried. Her heart is racing, her palms are sweating, and her breathing is becoming erratic.

One by one, each classroom door opens. Students pile into the hall, wondering what's going on. The teachers come out too, and they're getting ready to march to Simpson's office and demand to know what's going on.

"He's dead!" Alli screams. "He killed Simpson!"

Students gasp and they start to murmur amongst themselves. Alli looks up at Clare to see she's just as scared as she is. She's trying to put on this brave face and pretend that she's fine, but she isn't. She's afraid just like Alli.

"Our cells aren't working," Dallas tells them as he comes out of the office.

Jenna, Connor, Becky, and Drew come out behind him. They hold up their cells to tell them that they don't have any service. Alli mumbles a curse word under her breath and pushes herself away from Clare.

"What are we going to do?" Jenna asks.

"We have to get out of here," Dallas yells loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone runs wild and tries to get out, but the doors are locked. They try just about every door. Dallas yells nothing but curse words as he tries to think of another plan.

"Guys, what is going on?" Imogen asks as she walks over with Jack.

"Leo, my abusive ex-husband, is back," Alli whispers.

"That creep from France?" Maya asks as she pushes through the crowd of people.

Alli nods her head. "He's back and—"

_"Alli," _his voice echoes through the school. Everyone looks around, but they don't see him. Alli cringes; his voice sounds like nails scratching a chalkboard. _"I'm coming for you; even if I have to kill off everyone one by one. You will be mine, again, Allia." _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here's the last chapter of this. Next Tuesday I will publish the first chapter of Degrassi Academy. I hope you all will read it and like it. :)

**Disclaimer**: Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Everyone is shaking up at the fact Simpson is dead and Leo is on the loose. Half of the student population has fled, trying to get safety, but they never came back. Alli knows what happened; Leo has gotten to them. He killed them.

One by one, students are dropping dead. The gun shots are firing randomly and then, there are loud, piercing screams followed by them.

Alli was hiding in a classroom along with Clare, Dallas, Jenna, Connor, Becky, and Drew. Clare was sitting in the corner, alone. She was hugging her knees and crying to herself. Jenna was being comforted by Connor. He was hugging her and telling her about him wanting to take her to space, again. Drew was hugging and kissing Becky, telling her it was going to be okay. Dallas was comforting Alli. He was kissing her and letting her know that he wasn't going to let Leo get to her. She hoped Dallas was going to back up what he had said. He hoped that he didn't let Leo get to her.

"I have to get out of here," Clare whimpers as she rocks back and forth.

"Hey, Clare, are you okay?" Drew asks her.

"I need to get out of here," she mumbles as more tears slip down her face.

"We all do, Clare," Jenna says, her voice just as shaken up as Clare

"It's my fault; if I would have stayed with Leo—"

"He would have beaten you even worse," Clare says. "It's not your fault."

"I just—"

_Allia, I killed one more of your precious friends. Come out and play or you'll make me __**very**__ angry._

"I need to go or he'll kill some other people," Alli cries.

"Alli, if you go out there he will kill you!" Dallas yells.

"It's better than other people getting killed, Dallas! I don't want this to go on any longer. I—I have to go out there and get Leo to stop."

"I won't let you go, Alli," Dallas says in a hard tone. "I won't let Leo hurt you while I sit back and do nothing."

Alli opens her mouth to speak, but she's cut off by loud shooting and piercing screams. Alli flinches and sobs into Dallas' chest. She's scared for her life. If she doesn't do anything, then more people will get killed and it'll be her fault. If she did go out there and give herself to Leo, she would be hurt.

She knew what she had to do.

She had to go out there and sacrifice herself.

Alli couldn't sit in here and let those innocent people get hurt because of her.

She pushed herself off Dallas. She ignored everyone's protests. She ignored Dallas begging and pleading for her to stay. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Alli took a shaky breath as she walked down the halls. Her heart was thudding against her chest and her body was trembling immensely. With each tiny step she took, her anxiety grew larger. She struggled to swallow the lump forming in her throat. With each step she took, she silently prayed. She prayed that she would make it out of here alive. She prayed that Leo wouldn't do much to her. She prayed Dallas and her friends would forgive her for the choice she had made.

She had to do it though.

She needed Leo to leave everyone alone.

"Allia," he called out when he spotted her. He said her name so thick with love. It made Alli want to gag as she stared at him. He held a gun tightly in his hand and his eyes were a little dark. He had a crazed look on his face and it scared Alli. She looked at his shirt which was splattered with blood.

Gulping, Alli took a step towards him. She forced a smile on her face, hoping that she could think of a quick plan to get Leo to surrender.

"Allia, I missed you, so much," he tells her while taking a step towards her. With each step he took, she had flashbacks.

She had flashbacks of him hitting me.

She had flashbacks of him hurting me.

She had flashbacks of him destroying me.

"Did you miss me?" he gritted out while wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Tears stared to pour down her face. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Alli allowed her eyes to travel downward and they widened at the gun he had tightly in his hand. His finger was on the trigger.

Was he going to kill her?

"Y—Yes," she croaked. "I missed you."

They pulled apart and Leo looked into her eyes. She flinched as he brought the gun to her face, caressing her with it. He cocked his head to the side, seeing the tears fall freely down her face. He leaned in and started to kiss her tears away—on both cheeks. Alli closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

She felt slimy.

She felt disgusting.

She felt weak.

She felt like she was going to throw up.

She was allowing Leo to kiss her. She hated feeling so weak and helpless whenever she was near him. She hated how she allowed him to let her get so weak.

"Good," he tells her. "I was wondering when you were going to come out and play. When I saw you coming down the halls, I knew right then that you love me. I knew that you could never let me go."

I said nothing. I allowed him to continue to talk.

"You know, we're going to leave town and get married, again. This time, we're going to get married in Paris. Remember how we met in Paris? Remember how you were so in love with me?"

I nodded my head. Although Leo sounded calm, his voice was full of craziness. He sounded insane.

He is insane!

"You're still in love with me, right?"

"No, she's not," I heard Dallas say. Alli's eyes popped open and she saw him walking down the halls. His hands were clenched into a fist and his jaw was tight. He stormed down the hall and stopped once he was a feet away from us. "She's in love with me."

"You?" Leo laughed. "You've been messing around behind _my_ back?"

Leo turned Alli around so her back was facing his chest. She cried out once she felt the gun pointing at her back.

"Dallas, go away!" she cried out. "I—I belong with Leo."

Alli hated saying that. She hates to say that she belongs with him. She loves Dallas; she is sure of that. Dallas makes her feel alive and safe. He saved her from Leo, but she knows he can't do it again.

"You don't mean that, Alli," Dallas said, unaware of the gun jabbing his girlfriend in her back.

"I do mean it. I love Leo and I was just toying with your heart. My heart belongs with Leo."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, believe it, Dallas," Leo said angrily. "Allia is in love with me. I have two plane tickets to Paris in my pocket. We're going to fly there in a couple of hours and get married, again. This time it will be perfect. Right, Allia?"

He poked her with the gun and Alli cried out yes. She shuddered and mouthed to Dallas that Leo is pointing the gun to her back. Dallas furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what he was saying. She mouthed it again and Dallas eyes widened.

The next thing happened so fast. Alli stomped Leo as hard as she can on his foot. He yelled out in pain, causing him to throw her body on the ground. Her body hit the floor with a cracking sound echoing behind it. Dallas went for Leo, attacking him and knocking him on the ground. The gun went sliding across the floor. Both guys wrestled around, punching each other.

From the corner of her eye, Alli saw people come out of the classroom. No one dared moved as they watched the scene.

Alli whimpered as she got up. She rolled over and struggled to stand on her wobbling legs. She tried to get the gun, but she fell back down. Her vision was blurry. It was fading in and out. She heard more fighting and grunting. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the gunshot, followed by the screaming from the students.

.

.

.

It was finally over. Dallas had managed to get the gun and he shot Leo.

Leo was dead.

When Alli woke up, the paramedics were wheeling her away. She looked around, feeling confused. She looked over to see Dallas climbing into the ambulance and sit beside her. He gripped her hand and held it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss.

"Wh—Where's Leo?"

"He's dead, Alli. I—I had to shoot him."

"It's over?"

"Yeah, it's over. He won't come back and hurt you ever again."


End file.
